


You've got yourself a deal.

by Awkward_Dalek



Category: Doctor Who, Victorious
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dalek/pseuds/Awkward_Dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't entirely sure what scared her more, the house itself with it’s dust covered surfaces, broken windows, the holes in both the ceiling and walls, not to mention all the cobwebs, or the atmosphere the place had. Every time the pair turned a corner she expected to see something to jump out at them and it was beginning to annoy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got yourself a deal.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as one thing and then ended going in a completely different direction. Still, I hope you enjoy it!

This was, Tori decided, a very bad idea and she had no idea what Jade had been thinking, bringing her along to this place. They’d had some pretty weird dates, she felt that went hand in hand with Jade really, but this was right up there with the weirdest.

It was nearing midnight and they were stood outside what Jade had described as a haunted house. Tori had assumed, as it was nearing Halloween, they would be visiting something decorated and not as creepy. Now she was all but ready to turn tail and run.

“Don’t even think about it, Vega,” Jade said stubbornly, holding on to the brunettes hand a little tighter than was necessary. “You are not wimping out on me.”

Tori looked from her girlfriend to the large, abandoned house in front of them with a look of pure terror. 

“I thought you didn't believe in ghosts,” Jade continued talking, her tone light and teasing. Personally she saw no reason to be scared but Tori seemed to be constantly jumping to all the worst conclusions.

What if there’s a murderer in there?

What if we get caught?

What if the house collapses?

What if there is really ghosts?

Jade had sighed and explained repeatedly that it’d be fine and Tori had agreed to go.

Now she was apparently having second thoughts.

“Jade I don’t know. Isn’t this a little illegal?” Tori said, sounding unsure as she edged closer to the darker haired girl and slightly further away from the house at the same time. She ended up stood behind Jade, arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting on the other girls shoulder, brow furrowed slightly as she thought it through. “It seems illegal.”

When Jade made no indication to answer, Tori sighed, nudging Jade with her head.

“I am a law abiding citizen, Tori. Wouldn’t ever do anything to break the law,” Jade finally said in a voice that ended up sounding far more sarcastic than she had meant it to.

Tori nudged her again and Jade could feel her moving as she giggled quietly.

There was silence as Tori composed herself and then stood there, weighing up the options before deciding.

“I’ll go in there but on one condition.”

Jade turned her head as best she could to look at Tori, vaguely amused as she raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue.

When it was apparent Jade wasn’t going to say anything, Tori continued talking. “We go for ice cream afterwards.”

Jade grinned, nodding. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Tori seemed slightly more excited about the whole idea now and Jade couldn’t help but feel that she was incredibly lucky to be dating someone so fucking adorable, allowing her girlfriend to grab hold of her hand again as they walked towards the house, figuring out the best way to get inside.

“If we get caught just know that I will punish you,” Tori promised as they hurriedly climbed over a wall that was starting to break down and hardly kept out intruders.

“Is that a promise, Vega?” Jade asked with a smirk, managing to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape her mouth as she watched Tori blush at the implications she hadn’t previously considered.

A few seconds later, after managing to calm herself down and once they were safely on the other side of the wall, Tori scowled at Jade. “Just concentrate on that getting us in trouble.”

Jade stuck her tongue out in retaliation, muttering a ‘just concentrate on being less annoying then’ as she led the way towards the house, pushing open the ridiculously large wooden doors that gave an ominous creak which only added to the ‘creepy horror movie’ effect.

Tori did not appreciate that in the slightest.

Nor did she appreciate when Jade called her a ‘scared little baby’ after hearing a bang and screaming.

As they made there way up the stairs on to the next floor, Jade kept taking pictures on her phone and muttering words under her breath that clearly showed how interested she was. Tori would have possibly teased her about it if she wasn't so busy freaking out at every little thing.

She wasn’t entirely sure what scared her more, the house itself with it’s dust covered surfaces, broken windows, the holes in both the ceiling and walls, not to mention all the cobwebs, or the atmosphere the place had. Every time the pair turned a corner she expected to see something to jump out at them and it was beginning to annoy her.

Of course, she was determined to stick this out. Even when Jade said they could leave, looking like she felt guilty for bringing her here. Admittedly Tori wasn’t having the time of her life but she was here now and there was no way in hell she was going to quit. They’d both see this through to the end and then go grab ice cream just like they’d agreed.

It was roughly half an hour later and they had wondered into a room on the ground floor, Jade leading the way with her torch, when they heard it. The sound of floorboards creaking, the scurry of little feet and, if they weren't mistake, a giggle.

“What was that?” Tori asked, her voice higher then normal as she attempted to look around the room, clinging on to Jades arm.

Jade was just as alarmed, shining the light around the room as she looked for the source of the noise. “Rats?” She said finally, her voice shaking slightly as she tried to think things through rationally.

“Rats that giggle?” A quiet chuckle followed her words because, even though she was starting to fear for her life, Tori still found the explanation funny.

“Shut up, it’s a completely plausible explanation!” Jade said defensively, prodding Tori in the stomach as she began to relax, deciding it was probably just them imagining things.

“Yeah, completely plausible,” Tori said sarcastically, poking Jade back and deciding to push away the slightly paranoid thoughts running through her head. It seemed silly to worry about something so ridiculous.

Completely unnecessary.

That’s what she kept telling herself as the two left that room and continued exploring, both being an extra bit more cautious.

After a while they find themselves in what was probably once a study of some sort, the earlier noises forgotten now as they looked around the room, spotting an incredibly old photograph that was starting to fall apart.

"It's kinda creepy how this place doesn't seem like it was abandoned," Tori said, leaning over slightly to look at the photo on the desk with interest. "I mean, all the furniture and belongings are still here. It doesn't look like anyone ever actually left." She wasn't sure she'd explained it clearly but when she looked over at Jade it seemed that she'd understood and was nodding slightly in agreement.

"I guess it is a little bit strange," Jade said, shrugging it off. Usually the abandoned places she went into were pretty empty but Tori was right, this place had all the property of the previous owners still here, gathering dust. There'd even been some clothes in the wardrobe and it wasn't like they were particularly old either, barely a few years. It seemed odd that this place was so run down already but she hadn't questioned it before, thinking it was just another fun place to visit.

Unfortunately now she was beginning to feel a little bit on edge, like they were being watched and Tori's comments were not helping.

"Maybe we should leave, go see if there is somewhere still open for that ice cream," Jade said after a moment, almost sure she'd heard that scurrying again but deciding it was just her imagination.

Or rats.

"Uh yeah, sure!" Tori nodded, standing up straight and heading to the door of the room, turning back to look to see if Jade was following her. What she saw was Jade, wide eyed, staring straight past her towards the door looking uncharacteristically scared.

"Jade? What's wrong?"

Jade motioned for Tori to move away, still staring past the door. With a confused expression Tori turned around to see what was wrong and came face to face with a stone statue of an angel, something she was certain had not been there a few minutes ago.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Stone angels couldn't move, they just couldn't. "This must be some sort of joke."

"Just please move away from it, Tori," Jade said, practically pleading with the brunette because she didn't not like this, not one bit. She was beginning to wish she'd never dragged the both of them out to this house because it was becoming more and more like a nightmare with every minute that passed and she'd be damned if that angel hadn't moved forward slightly since she'd blinked.

Tori turned to face Jade, figuring this was some sort of prank her girlfriend had set up to spook her. It seemed the only reasonable explanation and she had a grin on her face as she spoke.

"Jade come on it's just a stat-"

"Tori?!"

Tori had turned to face her and Jade had blinked for a moment and then Tori was gone. She'd vanished mid sentence. People didn't just do that.

"Tori this isn't funny."

To say Jade was freaking out was an understatement.

There was no reply, not even the sound of her girlfriends laughter. Just silence as Jade continued to stare at the statue, pointing the torch right at it's face.

And then the torch was blinking and fading out and she could hear the movement but couldn't see it and then she was in the middle of a street in the pouring rain, torch still in her hand.

"What the actual fuck."

She was in Hollywood, yes, but not the Hollywood she knew. Those cars, the buildings, the clothes. This sure as hell wasn't 2012.

"Hey, you!" She grabbed hold of someone's arm, causing them to look at her in alarm. "What year is this?"

He looked at her as if she were insane, stepping away from her slightly. "1963."

Jade dropped the persons arm, watching as he walked slightly faster than needed down the street. This was 1963. She'd gone back in time. Jade was beginning to feel like she was going insane.

Her hair was soaked now and her clothes were beginning to stick to her as she sat on the curb, not even flinching when a car drove by, hitting a puddle and soaking her a little bit more. She'd lost her family, her girlfriend, her sort-of friends and now she was starting to feel that she may throw up.

"J-Jade?"

A familiar voice made her look up, the rain blurring her vision slightly but there was no mistaking the girl before her. A slightly older Tori in clothes that were much better suited for this era than Jade's and two umbrella's, one which she was holding over her own head and one which she was holding out for Jade to take.

The darker haired girl ignored the umbrella know, pushing it too one side as she joined Tori under hers, pulling her into a tight hug and muttering incoherently into the girls shoulder.

"God I've missed you," Tori mumbled, hugging Jade back and reluctantly letting the girl go when she pulled away.

"It's only been a few minutes," Jade said, looking at Tori with confusion.

Running a hand through her hair, Tori shook her head, her voice shaking as if she might cry. "Try a few years. I've been here since 1961." 

Two years. Two years in an unfamiliar place with no-one around to help her. The only thing that had kept her going was a note she'd found on the table of her new apartment when she'd moved in, telling her exactly where to go two years from now and who would be there. At first she'd thought it was some sort of horrible joke, a stupid stupid prank that was going to end.

But then it didn't and she kept living this weird new life. A year later she'd decided that anything was possible and that she'd follow the letters instructions. Now, as she explained this to Jade, she was glad that she had done that because finally there was someone familiar and she wasn't sure she could quite put into words just how happy she was to see her.

"I thought... I thought at first you were pranking me in that house. I thought the statue was a joke," Tori said after her explanation, laughing slightly as she rested her forehead against Jades.

"The fact that you think I could pull of something like that is both an insult and a compliment," Jade replied, moving her head slightly to kiss Tori for a moment before pulling away, grinning. "I believe I owe you an ice cream date, Vega." She added on, deciding ice cream was definitely needed right now as she tried to process what was happening.

"Yes, you're only two years late," Tori teased, taking hold of Jades hand and beginning to walk down the street, making sure they were both covered by the umbrella, the other one tucked safely back in her bag. "Come on, I know a great place we can go. It should still be open."

Jade walked close to Tori, feeling slightly cold as they walked. "This is going to be so weird, getting used to all this."

"I won't lie, it's absolutely insane at first," Tori agreed with a smile. "But it's not to bad. Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"No more creepy house dates."

Jade laughed, placing her arm around Tori's waist to pull the girl closer as they walked. "You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
